ADIOS GUSANA!
by dragonluna20365
Summary: tal vez piensen wue soy muy sádica, pero en verdad disfruté matando a susana, pero cuando terminé me di cuenta de que no era apto para niños, asi que me conforme con la felicidad de los dos rebeldes. Agradecimientos a azurecullenpotter.


**hola! este es mi primer fic, así que denme una oportunidad leyendo y comentando. Gracias a azurecullenpotter por la revisión de este fic y su apoyo. Con suerte nos leeremos pronto lectoras, adios. ;)**

* * *

ADIOS SUSANA!

Terry bajó del carruaje y cruzó la avenida para entrar a "stationery and fancy goods emporium"*1 donde compró un anillo con una magnífica piedra esmeralda en el centro y varios diamantes alredor de la piedra. El dependiente se quedó sorprendido al decirle el exhuberante precio de la joya y que Terry no se desmayara y aún más cuando sacó todo el dinero en efectivo de su cartera. Saliendo del lugar caminó unas cuadras más y entró a Chanel*2 y buscó un vestido color esmeralda, encontrar la talla no fue problema, ya que se había fijado que Eleanor Baker y ella eran de la misma talla. Las encargadas del lugar no dejaban de babear por él y fue un alivio cuando al fin salió. Regresó a Stanford, guardó todo en su camerino y siguió ensayando el nuevo libreto de Macbeth*3. Después de quedar protagonista fue a su camerino a escribirle unas lineas a Candy.

_Querida Candy:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que seas muy feliz, tal y como lo prometiste. Me he quedado con el protagónico de Macbeth y para mi sería un honor que vinieras a ver la obra (mentira, sólo quiero que me veas a mi actuar) y despúes quedarte a la fiesta que Robert acostumbra ofrecer. ¿Podrías cumplirme un capricho? Me gustaría que te pusieras esto, si no es mucho pedir. Nos veremos al terminar la función, también tienes aquí el boleto, pero te mando doble, porque se lo despistada que eres pecosa. Hasta muy pronto, _

_Terry._

Envolvió el paquete y la carta la amarró por la parte de afuera, llevó todo a la oficina de correos y lo envió a Chicago, al Hospital Santa Juana.

* * *

A los pocos días una enfermera recogió el paquete y se lo llevó a Candy, que en ese momento cuidaba a un paciente enfermo de neumonía.

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!- gritaba la enfermero por todo el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?-

-paquete para ti- le dijo y lo dejó en el buró.

-gracias-

-te lo traigo porque es de Channel y no quería que te lo robaran-

-¿de Channel?... ¿quién lo enviará?-

-no sé… notiene remitente-

-bueno, muchas gracias Lily- Candy salío del cuarto del paciente directo a su cuarto. Depositó el paquete con cuidado en la cama y arrancó la nota. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al terminar de leer.

-¡Terry!, ¡Ah, que alegría tener noticias tuyas!. Claro que iré… tengo unos días libres… a propósito… ¿qué has enviado?- Candy abrió el paquete y casi se desmaya al ver el lujoso, delicado y carísimo vestido. -¡Terry!, no debiste… ¿y ahora cómo hago para pagarlo?- Candy no se dio cuenta que hablaba en voz alta y por eso dio un respingo cuando Lily abrió la puerta y fijó su atención en el vestido.

-¡Candy!, ¡déjame ver!-

-esto… no es nada- dijo Candy, apresurándose a tapar el regalo.

-¡pero si es de Channel!-

-si… esto…-

-¿no me dejarás echarle un vistazo?-

-bueno… está bien, pero trátalo con cuidado-

-si- Lily lo tomó como si su vida dependiera de ello. –Wow… ¡es bellisimo!, ¿te lo ha mandado el muchacho guapo de ojos azules y cabello de oro?-

-¿quien, Albert?, no, es sólo mi amigo-

-¿si no fue él entonces quien?-

-no creo que…- pero Lily ya había tomado la nota

-¡Terry!, ¡Terrence Grandchester!-

-¡Chisssssst!, te oirán-

-Candy, jamás me dijiste que lo conocías-

-no pensé que fuera tan importante-

-¿y cómo es que se conocieron¡- y en la siguiente media hora Candy se dedicó a contarle cómo conoció a Terry y al final del relato ambas terminaron llorando. -¡Hay Candy!, lo lamento tanto… merecían ser felices-

-pero Susana lo necesita más que yo-

-tal vez si, pero si lo que me contaste es cierto, él te necesita más a ti-

-no digas tonterías Lily-

-¡es cierto!, te diré lo que haremos: tu te arreglarás lo más guapa que puedas, lo recuperarás y yo compraré una gran barra de chocolate Hershey's*4-

-¿chocolate?, ¿para que?-

-para disfrutar del show-

-jajajaja-

-yo no bromeo… bueno tal vez lo de la barra si sea broma, pero lo otro no-

-bien, no tengo nada que perder, así que lo intentaremos- sonrió Candy.

* * *

Terry regresó al departamento que compartía con Susana y fue a darse una ducha. Susana fue a colgar su saco y al sentir que un bolsillo pesaba más de lo normal sacó la cajita de terciopelo de "stationery and fancy goods emporium" y se le paró el corazón. _"Oh mi adorado Terry, planeas pedirme matrimonio! Que feliz estoy…"_ pensaba Susana tontamente. Cuando Terry salió de ducharse y fue al comedor a cenar, Susana desidió abordar el tema del matrimonio, que terminó en una charla espantosa…

-¡Oh!, ¡mi amado Terry!, ¿cuando es nuestra boda?-Exclamó.

-¿que boda Susana?-dijo Terry enojado

-¡¿Qué cosas dices?!, hablo de nuestra boda. Después de todo no podemos vivir juntos si no estamos casados-

-No creo que sea una buen idea-

-¿y porqué no?-

-pues… para que un matrimonio funcione se necesita amor-

-¡Lo tenemos!, yo te amo y tu a mi…-

-Sabes que no te amo… pero no puedo dejarte así de indefensa- le dijo Terry, rodando los ojos.

-Pero si nos quedamos así nos ganaremos muchos malos rumores dentro de la sociedad-

-me vienen valiendo un soberano pepino los malditos rumores-

-pero Terry… si no nos casamos podría venir la arpía esa de Candice y…-

-¡Cállate!, ¡te prohibo hablar así de ella!-

-¡lo vez!, ¡siempre sales en su defenza!, sin ella tal vez ahora mismo estaríamos frente al altar…-

-¡Jamás!, ¡sabes perfectamente que no me casaría contigo nunca!- Y al parecer era más de lo que Gusana… perdón, quise decir Susana podía aguantar porque en el acto acudieron a sus ojos dos gruesas lágrimas, que pronto se volvieron cataratas de llanto. Terry no sabía que hacer, quería a Susana, pero no de la manera que ella quisiera. –Susi… no llores… podríamos evitar todas estas peleas si tan sólo tú...-

-si tan sólo tu te olvidaras de ella- dijo hipando por el llanto.

-iba a decir que tú te olvidaras de mí y buscaras felicidad en otra parte con alguien más… una felicidad que es obvio que no encontrarás al lado mío-

-Mi felicidad está allá donde tu vayas Terry… quiero ir contigo-

-¿A dónde?-

-a tu próxima rueda de prensa-

-pero si sabes que yo jamás me quedo- le dijo Terry, que no sabía como haría para convencerla de que no.

-pensé que esta vez te quedarías por mí… y después al banquete que Robert suele ofrecer…-

-si, pero ya sabes que no me agrada…-

-si estuviera Candy no lo dudarías- comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-bien… iremos los dos- Terry no sabía que hacer… planeaba llevarla como a una amiga, porque no se echaría para atrás en pedirle matrimonio a Candy. Susana ya tenía un plan, quería anunciar en la rueda de prensa de su "reciente compromiso" con Terry, pero ella no sabía nada sobre que Terry había invitado a Candy.

* * *

Una semana después se estrenó "Macbeth" en los teatros, con Terry como protagonista, por supuesto. Susana estaba emocionadísima y para la ocación eligió un vestido de seda color verde para que convinara con el anillo. Fue a la habitación de Terry buscando el saco de él. Volteó todas las bolsas, pero no encontró ni rastro del anillo, porque Terry no se había separado de él desde que Candy le confirmó que iría, una semana atrás. Candy llegó a la obra y se deleitó observando la actuación de Terry y al final de la actuación Terry la miró de reojo, le sonrió y le lanzó un beso, cosa que a Susana no le pasó desapersibido, pero como había tanta gente no pudo distinguir a quien le había mandado ese beso.

Llegaron a la recepsión del Hotel que Robert había elegido. Uno de los nuevos actores que había entrado a la compañía le sonrió a Susana y ella no tardó en corresponderle la sonrisa. El actor le hizo señas dandole a entender que se deshiciera de Terry.

-Terry, ¿podrías ir por un poco de Whisky?-

-ya voy- le dijo Terry, que le molestaba de sobremanera que Susana lo mandara a hacer encargos, pero como el caballero que era obedeció. El actor se acercó de inmediato a Susana.

-Hola, mi nombre es Felipe Bunin-

-yo soy Susana Mar…-

-Marlowe, ya lo sé. Eres mi actriz favorita-

-gracias, pero ya no soy actriz-

-en verdad lamento lo que te pasó… ¿y porqué estás con Grandchester? En los ensayos se comporta como un misántropo nato-

-mmm, amor-

-¿enserio?, ¿te enamoraste de ese tipo?-

-si, es perfecto-

-vaya… una mujer tan bella y linda como tu no debería estar con él-

-es lo que me han dicho… y tu, ¿tienes novia?-

-pues no-

-pero si eres muy guapo- le dijo a Felipe seductoramente.

-eso me han dicho- le sonrió él, entendiendo para donde iban las cosas.

-¿y porqué?-

-porque siempre te he esperado a ti- le dijo Felipe y se sentó junto a ella para besarla. Terry regresaba con las dos copas cuando vio la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Casi se alegró. Por un lado estaba molesto porque despuerdició su oportunidad de ser feliz con Candy por una mujerzuela, pero estaba muy contento, porque ahora no sentiría culpa. Volvió a dejar las copas en la mesa y se fue en dirección contraria para buscara Candy por todo el salón. No tardó en dar con esa cabellera dorada y el hermoso vestido que le compró.

-¡Candy, aquí!-

-¡Terry!- Candy corrió y saltó a sus brazos. Terry la atrapó en medio del salto y comenzaron a dar vueltas, riendo.

-no sabes cuanto esperé este momento-

-yo tambien estoy muy entusiasmada por verte- Terry la dejó en el suelo y le sonrió.

-no has cambiado nada pecosa-

-Terry!, deja a mis pecas en paz-

-jajaja, en verdad no cambias-

-y dime... cómo está Susana?-

-Ah!, creeme que justo ahora se la está pasando en grande-

-Ah si?-

-mira tu misma- le dijo Terry y llevó a unos tres metros de la mesa donde Susana y Felipe aún se deboraban a besos.

-Pero si tu...-

-terminamos hace dos semanas y ella está con Felipe ahora, por eso decidí invitarte-

-Vaya... cuanto cambian las cosas-

-y tu has encontrado a alguien?- le preguntó Terry, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y celos.

-mmm, no, sólo he encontrado más amigos-

-Que alivio! -

-Terrence!, que malo eres!-

-jajaja, eso significa que aun me quieres-

-y porqué iba a querer a un oretencioso, arrogante, ególatra, engreido, egoista...- Terry no la dejó terminsr, la tomó de la mejilla y le robó un beso que a ambos les pareció una hermosa eternidad. Se separaron cuando se anunció que las preguntas a los actores estaban por iniciar.

-Tengo que subir pecosa, siéntate al frente para que pueda verte todo el rato-

-si- la llevó a la silla justo enfrente de él y depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano para después subir al entarimado. Los periodistas lanzaban preguntas a diestra y siniestra y las últimas pregunta para Terry fueron:

-Señor Grandchester, estuvo excelente, cual fue su inspiración? -

-bien, no diré nombres aun, pero si diré que está aquí, en esta habitacion-

-y mantiene una relación de noviazgo con esta chica?-

-si, es mi unico amor-

-vamos señor Grandchester, denos más detalles-

-ahora no, sólo diré que pronto dejará de ser mi novia-

-una ultima cosa que desee agregar?-

-de hecho si...- Terry se levantó, bajó del entarimado y se paró frente a Candy. Sacó la cajita de terciopelo de su bolso y con un elegante movimiento, digno de un príncipe se arrodilló frente a una Candy atónita.

-Candice White Ardley, desde que te conocí en el Mauritania supe que eras mi otra mitad, la mujer perfecta para mi, y por eso, aun después de tantos años he luchado por tu amor, por nuestro amor. Aceptarías ser mi esposa?- A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no podía imaginarse día en el que hubiera sido más dichosa que ese.

-Si! mil veces si Terry!- Terry se levantó para abrazarla y se fundieron en un romántico beso. La multitud comenzó a aplaudir y las cámaras disparaban sus flashes por aquí y por allá, pero de pronto todo quedó en silencio. Los enamorados se separaron para decubrir a Susana llorando.

-Terry... como pudiste?- le dijo ella llorando.

-qué cosa?-

-se supone que ese anillo es para mi...- los periodistas no dejaban de escribir en sus cuadernos de notas y de sacar fotos.

-ese anillo es para la mujer que amo... CAN-DY-

-pero yo me sacrifiqué por ti...-

-pero nosotros ya no somos pareja...-

-desde cuando?, desde que ella llegó aquí?- le preguntó Susana con sarcasmo.

-no, desde que te encontré con besándote con Felipe. No te reprocho nada Susi, a decir verdad me alegro de que hayas encontrado la felicidad con alguien más, así yo podré ir por la mía, junto a Candy-

-eres malo! ella es una zorra que a todos desea darles lástima... tu no sientes amor por ella, sino lástima y compasión-

-por quien siento eso es por ti Susana, y te prohibo llamarle así a Candy- Terry agarró a Candy por la cintura y la llevó hasta la salida, donde estaba Karen Claise. Susana seguía gritando algo que ninguno escuchó, y los periodistas tenían el titular parasu periódico de mañana.

-No sabía que eras del tipo de hombres que se casan, Grandchester- le dijo Karen.

-jaja, aún no. Podría Candy quedarse contigo hoy?, quiero evitar otro escándalo como este-

-si, eres bienvenida Candy, pero que Terry te deje, tengo algo que hacer aquí primero. Ten la llave- Karen le lanzó la llave.

-gracias Karen- le dijo Terry después de atraparla en el aire.

-vamos Candy- se subieron al auto de Terry y pronto llegaron al apartamento de Karen. Terry abrió la puerta y ambos entraron al bonito apartamento.

-Cielos, creo que karen logra comportarse como un chico-

-si, por eso me cae bien, pero tambien sabe dar muy buenos consejos como mujer-

-mmm, no sé, jamás he visto una chica hacer algo de eso-

-entonces jamás te hss visto frente al espejo?-

-Terry!-

-jajaja, es verdad, dime que chica trepa árboles, le suelta cachetadas a alguien por robarle un beso y cuando se enoja toma decisiones drásticas?-

-jmmm, eres malo!-

-jajaja, y tu una tarzan con pecas- Candy le enseño la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, como haciendo una rabieta.-no te enojes... mejor ven y dame un beso-

-no!, si quieres un beso te costará más que una sonrisa- Terry fue hasta ella y con un agil movimiento la cargó en sus brazos.-Terrence, bajame!-

-jajaja, deja de moverte o te caeras-

-bajame, es una orden!-

-como desees- le dijo Terry y la soltó. Candy esperaba el duro suelo, pero en lugar de eso cayó en el suave colchón de la cama vacía del apartamento de Karen. Acto seguido se puso sobre ella y le robó un beso. Al poco rato y muy a su pesar se separaron, ya que Terry sabía que si llegaba màs lejos no podría parar.

-Tengo que irme Candy. Mañana te llevaré a la estacion-

-si, nos veremos pronto?-

-supongo que si, pide vacaciones y yo trataré de wue las mias coinsidan-

-bien, no puedo creer que mi mayor sueño se cumpliera hoy-

-el mio tambien amor. hasta mañana tarzan pecoso-

-hasta mañana mi aristócrata engreido- le dijo Candy y con otro beso se despidieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto Karen hablaba entretenidamente con los periodistas de la rueda de prensa, los cuales le pedian su opinion sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

-he dicho que no revelaré nada- decía esta enojada, pero buscando a algun periodista que fuera parte de un periodico muy importante, y cuando la encontró empujó a los demás periodistas y fue directo hacia ella.

-señorita Claise, diganos su punto de vista respecto a...- comenzó la señora.

-no diré nada aquí, pero le puedo ofrecer una entrevista en privado mañana a las 10 en mi apartamento-

-ahí estaré- dijo esta y después de eso Karen se retiró sin ningun comentario más.

* * *

Terry regresó muy contento a su apartamento y se encontró a Susana como si nada, muy quitada de la pena.

-Susana, qué haces aquí?-

-decidí perdonarte por tu grave falta-

-qué?, bebiste demasiado-

-Terry, no estoy borracha, así que si quieres que te disculpe ven aquí-

-lo que quiero es que te vayas de mi apartamento-

-no me iré!, no puedes correr a tu esposa-

-tu no eres mi esposa-

-si lo soy, y si me corres jamás conocerás a tu heredero, que llevk aquí conmigo-

-estas delirando! vete Susana-

-No, no me iré!-

-bien, entonces te sacaré yo- Terry fue al cuarto de Susana, sacó una valija de abajo de la cama y comenzó a meter las cosas de Susana, metió un fajo de billetes dentro, la sacó al pasillo y luego empujó a Susana hasta la entrada.

-Terry, que haces?!-

-vete Susana, ve con Felipe, no dudo que te resivirá- le dijo Terry y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Al día siguiente Terry pasó por Candy al apartamento de Karen y subieron al carruaje las maletas de ella junto a las suyas, pero ella estaba tan distraida que ni lo notó. Después de desayunar en un carísimo restaurante de cocina gourmet fueron a la estación del tren y Terry compró dos boletos. Al poco rato el tren comenzó a silbar.

-Tengo que irme Terry-

-vamos adentro-

-vendrás conmigo?-

-acaso no has visto mi maleta, pecosa?-

-maleta?...-

-jajaja, enserio eres la persona más despistada que conozco-

-vendrás a Chicago?-

-si, a pedirle tu mano a Albert-

-que bien!, así no soportaré las iras de la tía abuela Elroy yo solita- y ambos subieron al tren.

* * *

Tocaron el timbre y Karen fue a abrir.

-buenos días, señorita Claise- dijo la reportera del día anterior.

-buenos días...-

-Miriam McCartney-

-Un gusto Miriam, pasa- la invitó Karen. Karen fue por un poco de té y ambas mujeres se sentaron de frente.

-Muy bien señorita Claise...-

-llámame Karen- le pidió esta para crear confianza, y así dar su siguiente paso.

-karen entonces. Dime, cual era tu relacion con Terrence Grandchester?-

-amigos-

-y cuando Susana Marlowe trabajaba...-

-trataba ee hacerle la vida imposible siempre que podia, molestandola con que Terry jamas la querria porque estaba enamorado de Candy-

-entonces conoces a Candy...-

-si, nos conocimos en Florida y somos buenas amigas-

-ya veo. Sabes alguna otra cosa sobre la relacion de Candy y Terry?-

-pues si. Ellos se conocian desde antes de que Terry se volviera famoso y creo que desde entonces se enamoraron. Después por circunstancias de la vida se separaron y cuando volvieron a reunirse otro insidente, o mejor dicho, POR CULPA DE SUSANA, volvieron a separarse definitivamente. Terry jamás olvido a Candy ni ella a él y ahora estoy feliz porque al fin se casarán-

-y respecto a la actitud de Susana...-

-es inmadura y boba, ademas de irracional. Primero jura amar a Terry profundamente, pero siempre andaba revolcandose por ahí con muchos hombres, eso hasta que quedó liciada, y lurgo utiliza eso a su favor para retenerlo junto a ella. Pero ayer no pudo seguir ocultando lo puta arrastrada que es al besuquearse con Felipe Bunin, compañero de trabajo. Terry lo notó y por eso no se sintió culpable al dejarla y ser feliz al fin-

-dios, es obvio que no te agrada Susana-

-jajaja, siempre decia que era mejor actriz que yo... mmm no se que opine el publico, pero no pienso desistir de mi sueño por que una rubiecita con cabeza hueca me diga que no tengo talento-

-jajajaja, esa es buena-

-puedo pedirte un favor?-

-claro-

-asegurate de que esta entrevista quede en la página principal y que llame la atención, algo como "los oscuros secretos de Susana Marlowe" o algo parecido.

-bien, no me costará trabajo. Creo que es todo. Grscias por ofrecer la entrevista-

-por nada- la reportera salió del edificio casi saltando de alegría, porque esa jugosa noticia significaba un aumento.

Al otro día toda la nacion pudo leer la entevista a Karen, y la periodista tomó la sugerencas de Karen sobre "los oscuros secretos de Susana Marlowe" y ese mismo día corrió la noticia del suicidio de ésta. La encontraron colgada de la viga de su cuarto en el apartamento de Felipe Bunin.

Pero esta noticia no menguó la alegría de Candy y Terry, ya que ni bien llegaron a Chicago corrieron a las oficinas de los Ardley.

* * *

-Buenas tardes, se encuentra el señor William Ardley?- le preguntó Terry a la recepcionista.

-lo lamento, pero no estoy autorizada a dar esa información-

-esto le hará cambiar de opinión- le dijo Terry, sacó un billete de cien dólares y la recepcionista les dijo que estaba en su oficina del ultimo piso, pero que nadie podia entrar. Candy y Terry echaron a correr y en quince minutos irrumpieron jadeando en la oficina de Albert.

-que significa esto?- preguntó enojado, pero al ver de wuien se trataba sonrió.

-Albert! cuanto tiempo sin verte hermano-

-lo mismo digo Terry-

-Vengo a pedirte la mano de Candy-

-Aleluya!, pensé que jamás lo pedirías Terry!... pero tu quieres casarte con él Candy?- le preguntó Albert, esperando la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-Mas que nada en el mundo-

-excelente, pero no crean que se libraran de las trandes fiestas una vez que se lo diga a tu padre y a la tía abuela Elroy-

-a mi padre no-

-si vas a hacerlo lo harás bien Terry, demuéstrale a tu madrastra que a pesar de todo lo que te hizo lograste ser feliz-

-si, tienes razón-

-esto merece un brindis- dijo Albert y sacó tres copas y una botella de champagne, la agitó y el corcho salió volando seguido de un chorro de espuma.-por que al fin estarán juntos- alzó su copa.

-para siempre- dijo Terry

-Salud!- dijo Candy y los dejó sorprendidos a ambos al vaciar su copa de un trago.

-vaya, quien lo diria, eh?- se mofó Albert.

-jajaja, cada día me sorprendes mas Candy- le dijo Terry.

-está delicioso el champagne, porqué no lo has probado Terry?- le preguntó Candy al ver su copa llena.

-lo probaré- dijo Terry y unió sus labios con los de ella. -delicioso- dijo cuando se separó y , ambos sonrieron felices por poder estar así.

* * *

*1: Tiffany & Co. (NYSE: TIF) es una empresa estadounidense de joyería y orfebrería fundada por Charles Lewis Tiffany y Teddy Young en la Ciudad de Nueva York en 1837 como "stationery and fancy goods emporium."

*2: Chanel S.A. o simplemente Chanel (AFI: ʃə.ˈnɛɫ) es una casa de modas parisina, creada en 1910 por la diseñadora Coco Chanel. La marca se especializa en diseñar y confeccionar artículos de lujo, como indumentaria de alta costura, lista para usar, bolsos, perfumes y cosméticos, entre otros.

*3: Macbeth, una de las obras más conocidas de William Shakespeare, es una tragedia en cinco actos, escrita en prosa y en verso, que fue compuesta probablemente hacia 1606 y estrenada poco después.1 Fue publicada por primera vez en 1623, en la edición conocida como First Folio.

*4: The Hershey Company, antiguamente Hershey Foods Corporation, comúnmente referida como Hershey's, es la compañía fabricante de chocolates más grande de Estados Unidos. Su sede está situada en Hershey, Pensilvania, una ciudad impregnada con el aroma de cacao,1 en algunos días. Fundada por Milton S. Hershey en 1894 como Hershey Chocolate Company subsidiaria de Lancaster Caramel Company.


End file.
